


让哈里_Hanging

by inscre



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inscre/pseuds/inscre
Summary: 哈里←让，哈里金
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, 哈里←让, 哈里金
Kudos: 6





	让哈里_Hanging

**Author's Note:**

> ……没完全修剪好……不过先这样吧

天色已晚，时针跨过十一点，本应该万籁俱寂。

你站在树下。  
黑暗中，一切都模糊曚昽，唯独那双腿，惨白的近乎荧光。像是两条老化的白色橡胶內胎，在半空中晃来晃去。你抬头，看见这具挂在树上经历过阳光、雨露洗礼，然后渐渐风干的遗体。我们的死者大腿上五彩斑斓，有干涸血迹的深红、有拖曳痕迹的青紫，还有双不知来历的搪瓷腿甲，相互碰撞，叮叮作响，如同节拍器。  
你的冷静地扫视，作为经验丰富的警探，你不会被这可怖的景象惊吓。  
你内心镇定自若，多年的经验指导你，对于各种场合，什么才是最佳的判断，最佳的处理。

你知道，鉴定人员将会从十英尺开外的范围起，放下编着数据号码的指示牌，依次对地面上的血迹、脚印测量，拍照；你知道，法医人员将会把锐利崭新的小刀从死者的乳突处刺入，左、右两刀切口胸骨切迹处会合再向下切，在肚腹上变成一个大写的Y。  
但有一件事，你不知道。

——他在和我说话。  
在你们还是41分局的黄金搭档时，站在别的尸体前，哈里这么告诉你。

传奇警探哈里尔·杜博阿在于尸体交谈。  
他不是第一次说这种疯话，你也不是第一次让他闭嘴。你骂骂咧咧地恳求他专心判断案情，发掘线索，寻找凶手，尽快结案。这样，你们就可以在警局隔壁的酒吧包场一夜、举着酒瓶在旋转灯光中欢庆疑难杂案件又解一桩，成摞的资料被塞进纸箱、在41分局的档案室中又多一位尘睡的住客。

但是，那真的是你所希望的吗？

尸体不会说话，悬挂的男人不会提问，也不回答，他从树上望着你。他肿胀青紫的眼眶中，已经变形半液态化的眼睛耷拉在脸颊上。  
哈里曾经与他对话，他曾经与哈里对话。而你，既无法与尸体交谈，也不知道该对哈里说什么。

——你应该振作起来了。  
你对哈里说。

上班时间，你走近他的办公桌，碰倒一堆铝罐，廉价的工业啤酒像是保龄球瓶，乒乒砰砰，翻滚落地。  
——Nice shot。  
哈里趴在桌子上，抬起头，对你咧着嘴祝贺。  
你暴跳如雷，而他又低下头，沉沉睡去。  
——哈里尔·杜博阿，想想你的责任。  
你对着桌子上幸存的几只玻璃酒瓶大吼，而哈里已经回到梦中，与他金发的天使继续小步舞曲。

甚至在那时候，你也认为，这一切可以接受。  
毕竟，这是哈里尔·杜博阿。  
充满个人风格的传奇探员，这世上没有人能搞得定他。

直到那个戴着眼镜的干瘦四眼仔，甚至不是本分局正式警员的家伙出现在你的面前。接下来，是你，是你亲口告诉他，亲自委任他：  
去找到哈里。

你以为，这件事只会有两种收场：  
1\. 这位少年组来的弹球游戏高手也是条胜任的追踪警犬，他会叼着领子把醉汉拖回谋杀组的大门；  
2\. 世界上多了另一位因为哈里神探的个人风格而需要需要心理咨询的警探，和你一样。

然而，金·曷城与你不同。  
你不知道，你的决定还会有第三种结局。

旅馆内人声鼎沸，歌声、舞曲、酒精、笑声，包裹他与他与他们；  
旅馆外的晚风吹拂，你和尸体站在黑暗中。

你听到有人在舞池正中大声唱一支阳极乐曲，你看到五光十色的灯光变成巴掌大的光斑穿过玻璃、栅栏、树篱投向你，却落在你的脚边。  
凉风撼动绳索，白色的尸体也随之摇曳，像是就连这个死人也在庆贺，他有资格与哈里的脚步一起摇摆。  
而你没有。

你记得你们的第一次见面。他穿的整齐而厚重的松绿色风衣，手里却拿着黄色垃圾袋与铁夹。看起来更像是个生物学的博士，来自哪个边缘的小镇，应该终身与昆虫、植物、鱼或者渔民作伴。  
他带你拜访过他的出生地，你只记得那里毗邻水岸。  
你们站在水边，他正在盯着潮汐中一艘破船出神。你顺着他的眼睛看过去，那是条老旧的小船，底舱破漏，攀满藤壶。  
这船已经没用了。你断言。  
这曾经是条好船。他低语。  
就在你开始烦躁，开始盘算应该怎么结束这场对话的时候，腐朽的绳子终于彻底松脱，失去了约束，海浪温柔地推搡着，轻易地将它永远带离岸边。  
我们走吧，哈里成了站起来，提议离开。  
你却看着断成半截的绳子。它腐朽，疲惫，枯槁。  
它曾经是条好绳子。你想。  
你察觉自己的想法既不不符合唯物主义，也不来自实用主义。  
但你知道这条绳子曾经竭尽全力地挽救，而最终只能松开手，在原地目送它想挽留的、最终远去。

在他和多拉·英格丽尔快乐的交往相处时，你曾认真地希望过，一个把对于恋爱热情全部转化为工作热情的哈里警探。而在她离开后，你却又开始后悔，你亲眼看到她缺失后留下的空洞，被酒精和呓语填满。  
你不讨厌哈里尔·杜博阿，即使是如今这个酒精成瘾的哈里，你也依然不认为他应该永远地待在垃圾桶里。  
你只是觉得烦躁。  
他身上永远有那么一点，令你无法满意的东西，你想将它们清除，摒弃。  
那么，你会得到什么？你想要得到一个什么样的哈里。

你抬头仰望尸体，他依然在摇晃、盘旋，随迪斯科音乐起舞，在幻想的世界中沉溺，与酒精、梦境为伴，却不会同你开口说一个字。  
现代科学一千万分地确认他已经彻底死亡，而你却觉得他依然生机勃勃。如果剔除那些青紫的尸体斑块、腐烂的肌肉，折损的骨头，那么他是不是又能重新成为一个完整的、健康的人?

他不会。  
就像哈里尔·杜波阿，即使你剔除掉多拉·英格丽尔，清理掉酒精，折断所有的摇滚光碟，再赶走金·曷城……在哈里尔·杜波阿身上残留的所有的空虚与空洞，也不会由你填满。

“头儿，你打算怎么办？”  
你手下的小伙子们陪你站了够久，现在，他们已经失去耐心，开口询问你的意见。  
这一切，都像是证明：你，让·维克玛，41分局的副局长，手中掌握大权，决定一切处置。  
而你知道，你没有选择。  
你所做的一切不过是循着已经既定的轨迹流向预定的一点。就像缆绳，当时间来临，你能做的只有目送你想要挽留的东西汇入大海。

而你，只能留在原地，看着这一切发生。

你挥挥手，让小伙子们去做正确的事。  
你的双腿已经站得麻木，于是你只能站在原地，任由更加胜任的人将他从你眼前带走、拖去车上。


End file.
